Enough
by Woubazoid
Summary: Here they were. They alive and happy and together. And in the end, that was enough.


Enough

The moment Belle regained her memories should have been a happy one. But instead of elation, all she felt was guilt. Of course, she was glad to have her memories returned (by True Love's Kiss, no less) but the moment recognition replaced confusion, she immediately pulled Rumplestiltskin to her and began crying and spouting out apologizes for not remembering him, for being afraid of him and his magic, and for- _Oh God..._- breaking the cup. He merely wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "It's just a cup," which didn't fail to make her laugh despite still feeling wretched. She wondered if she would ever be able to make it up to him. It had been his only link to her for years, and she'd destroyed it. She asked him if he would ever be able to forgive her, to which he responded, "Just don't ever leave me again, and we'll be okay."

She assured him that she wouldn't.

With her memory restored and her True Love back from his journey, Belle felt ready to face the world again. She walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand with Rumplestiltskin, eyes and smile bright. After this experience, she had had enough of hospitals to last her a lifetime and was glad to be free from the white washed walls, odd smells and strange sounds. Rumple opened the door to his car for her, and after assuring that she was settled, walked around to the driver's side. He got in, but made no move to start the car. Belle watched him uncertainly before asking, "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment before reaching over to grasp her hand. "I know you wanted space, to control your own life, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone at the library, what with both Hook and Cora running loose."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "And I don't feel like being alone in my apartment. I've been alone too long." Their eyes met and Rumple offered her a soft smile. "To my place, then." She nodded and he let go of her hand and turned the key in the ignition and headed toward his house. After a moment Belle asked, "Shouldn't we stop and let me pack a few things?"

Rumplestiltskin drove on. "Later. First there's someone I want you to meet."

She smiled, "So you found Bae, then?"

His face was stoic. "Yes, I did."

"And he came home?"

Rumple nodded, "He did." Belle watched him carefully, wondering if the reunion had gone poorly. It couldn't have, if Bae had come back with him. Could it? She voiced her concern and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"Let's just say he and I have a long road ahead of us."

Belle understood and said no more.

They arrived at his home not long after that, and the two of them walked toward the front door together. Unlocking the door, Rumplestiltskin pushed it open, allowed Belle to enter first, then followed her inside. "Bae!" Rumplestiltskin called, "I'm back. Would you come downstairs?" A thought suddenly occurred to Belle and she looked at him with concern. "Wait. Does he know about me? About us?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I told him about you on the flight back to Storybrooke," he said softly. "He knows everything at this point. You both know everything. All that's left are the introductions."

Belle said nothing and instead turned her gaze back toward the staircase, where after a moment a young boy who looked to be about fifteen appeared on the stairwell. He stopped short when he saw Belle. The two of them regarded each other for some time before Belle smiled softly and took a small step forward. "Hello, Bae."

He looked from her to his father and back to Belle before coming all the way off the steps and walking up to her. They were almost the same height, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Baelfire towered over both of them.

"You're Belle?" He asked, almost disbelievingly. She nodded, "Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you." She offered him a comforting smile and it seemed to help. He just watched her, before asking, "And you love my father?"

Her smile grew wider and she laughed softly. "Yes, I do." She turned and let her gaze rest on Rumplestiltskin, who seemed content to stay out of the way and let his son and True Love work things out on their own. She smiled at Rumplestiltskin and continued, "Very much."

Bae turned his gaze toward Rumplestiltskin as well, and Rumple shifted uncomfortably. After a moment, Bae agreed, "Me too." Rumple's eyes widened and Belle turned back to Bae. They regarded each other silently, and an understanding passed between them. "And it's nice to meet you too, Belle." Bae said softly, and she couldn't resist pulling the young boy into a fierce hug.

Watching the two most important people in his life embrace, Rumplestiltskin smiled. He'd been a failure and a coward, but here in this new land, he had a second chance. This could work, he thought. They could be a family. He had hurt both Belle and Bae in the worst possible ways, but here they were. They were alive and happy and _together._ And in the end- Rumplestiltskin decided as he limped over and allowed Belle and Bae to pull him into their embrace- that was enough.

_End. _

Notes: Although I originally liked the idea of Bae possibly being Neal, the more I think about it, the more I really hope isn't and that Bae hasn't actually aged much. I'd like to see Rumple get a chance at actually being a father to his son, and maybe even see Bae react to Belle possibly becoming his stepmother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


End file.
